


Blushing Bride

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama carries Hinata bridal-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easy to Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr user thatdamnrenegade. i had a lot of fun writing and imaging the scene and hopefully, you enjoy reading it!

“OI HINATA!”

“MOVE, KAGEYAMA!”

Sugawara and Daichi turned to see the freak duo jostling to get through the doorway as usual.

“Should I stop them?” Suga asked, looking over at Daichi. Daichi looked over, seemed to think about it, and then shook his head with a sigh.

“I’m starting to think they’re biologically hardwired to do this every morning,” He remarked.

“You two are blocking the door,” Tsukishima’s annoyed voice said from behind them. 

“IT’S HIS FAULT HE WON’T LET ME THROUGH!” They both shouted at the same time.

“Guys, do you have to do this every morning?” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow.

“See Kageyama, you’re causing problems for everyone!” Hinata said, trying to wiggle past him. 

Kageyama’s eyes flared and suddenly he bent down and quickly snaked his left arm behind Hinata’s legs and lifted. Hinata fell back against Kageyama’s right arm and felt himself being lifted into the air. His arms flailed and he grabbed onto Kageyama, curling into his chest. 

Hinata in his arms, Kageyama stepped over the threshold and into the gym, his black jacket fluttering behind him like a cape. Sugawara almost dropped the ball he was holding at the sight. 

“There, we went in at the same time!” Kageyama snapped. 

He glared down at the orange top of Hinata’s head. 

“Oi?” Kageyama said, wondering why Hinata didn’t look up at him.

“Aw, Kageyama don’t yell at your blushing bride,” Tsukishima sneered as he entered the gym. 

“Blushing bride?” Kageyama repeated in confusion. 

“Whoa, are we interrupting something?” Nishinoya and Tanaka walked in, their eyes immediately zeroing in on the pair of legs sticking out from in front of Kageyama’s torso and the arm encircling his neck. 

“Kageyama, you sly dog!” Tanaka said, slapping him on the back, “When did you get a girlfrie-”

He stopped as he saw Hinata’s embarrassed face. 

“Boyfriend, Ryuu!” Nishinoya quickly whispered, “It’s boyfriend!”

“Right, Noya-san!” Tanaka sputtered, “Boyfriend!”

“We’re not boyfriends!” Kageyama shouted, his face turning red. 

“Yeah, they’re husbands!” Tsukishima said with a grin. 

“Husbands…” Tanaka and Nishinoya’s expressions were strange as they looked at Kageyama and Hinata. 

“What?” Kageyama said harshly.

“It’s just…it’s really easy to imagine,” Nishinoya said.

“Mm! Mm!” Tanaka nodded in agreement. 

“Right, Suga?” Nishinoya turned to the silver-haired setter.

Suga looked at the easy way Kageyama held Hinata. He stood naturally, with his hands curled around Hinata’s knee and shoulder. Hinata was still for once, his face buried in Kageyama’s shoulder, hints of red colouring the tip of his ear and down his neck. The black of Kageyama’s jacket made Hinata’s pure white t-shirt stand out. Suga slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. It was too perfect. 

“You guys are so weird,” Kageyama huffed.

“Oi, you realize you’re still holding Hinata, right?” Ennoshita remarked.

“Wha-?!” Kageyama sputtered. He moved to put him down, But Hinata just held onto him tighter.

“Ryuu!” Nishinoya suddenly grabbed onto Tanaka and dramatically dabbed at his eyes, “I can’t believe we have to give away our Hinata, to be Kageyama’s bride!”

“Noya-san!” Tanaka latched onto him in return, playing along, “As his parents, we’ll be lonely, but we knew this day would come!”

They waltzed over to where Suga and Daichi were standing, still clinging to each other. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama’s parents!” They wailed, “Please promise us that your son, Kageyama, will take care of our Hinata!”

“Wha! OI!” Daichi backed away from them in disgust.

Suga suddenly grabbed his arm and held it against his chest. 

“Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Hinata’s parents,” Suga said, lifting a hand to his mouth and smiling mischievously, “Your Hinata is absolutely lovely and our Kageyama is simply overjoyed to be with him! Isn’t that right, Dai-kun?”

“…Oh yes,” Daichi said with dead eyes. He then spied Asahi over by the net, trying to ignore the whole scene. If Daichi was going down, then he was gonna drag Asahi with him.

“Oh but as parents of the couple, we can’t forget to thank the Minister for marrying them!” Daichi said with a wide smile. 

Asahi glanced over with fear in his eyes. Tanaka and Nishinoya launched themselves at Asahi, wailing and trying not to break character. The other team members watched in amusement.

Relieved that the team’s attention was diverted, Kageyama looked back down at Hinata…and was met with wide eyes and a red face. Kageyama realized with a jolt just how close their faces were. Did he ever notice just how big Hinata’s eyes were, or how his long pale lashes arched delicately. Hinata looked good in white, Kageyama thought absently.


	2. They're Eloping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama runs away with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you all asked for it so here it is! A second instalment of Blushing Bride! This was a bit harder to write because it wasn't meant to be a series, but anyways things came together and my brain spat out this. There will be a third and final chapter to wrap things up :)

“Hinata, are you okay…?” Suga walked over looking concerned.

Hinata’s face was bright red and he looked at Suga with eyes that screamed, “help”.

“What’s the matter, dumbass?” Kageyama said crossly.

“…S’nothing…” Hinata squeaked.

“Maybe…he’s afraid of heights?” Yamaguchi suggested.

“Afraid of heights?” Suga repeated in confusion, “But Hinata jumps higher than this all the time?”

Hinata’s eyes flicked nervously over to Kageyama and then back to the team. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but blushed and closed it. 

“Is it because Kageyama’s carrying you?” Ennoshita guessed.

“Are you afraid he’s gonna drop you or something?” Tsukishima scoffed. 

“Wha!? He’s not afraid of something stupid like that!” Kageyama snapped. 

Hinata’s fingers dug tighter into Kageyama’s shoulders. He was blushing all the way up to his ears. Kageyama frowned uneasily. 

“Looks like he doesn’t trust you, King,” Tsukishima smirked.

“It is hard to trust anyone one hundred percent,” Daichi said in agreement. 

“HINATAA!” Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled, running over, “LET US CARRY YOU!”

“Come on, Hinata!” Tanaka slapped his thighs and then held out his arms, “Come to Papa Tanaka-senpai!”

“Are you guys nuts?!” Kageyama shouted, backing away. 

“I will carry Hinata!” Nishinoya declared with his hands on his hips, “As the Guardian Deity, I am obviously trustworthy enough to carry Hinata without dropping him!”

“Aren’t you too small?” Tsukishima raised his eyebrows.

Nishinoya froze in shock.

“Ha-hang in there, Noya-san!” Tanaka said frantically, “You might be small, but you’re strong! And totally trustworthy! If I were smaller, I would definitely let you pick me up, Noya-san!”

“RYUU!” Nishinoya exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.

“Let’s hold him together, Noya-san!” Tanaka grinned.

“Alright! It’s time for our special move, Embrace of Parental Love!” Nishinoya shouted.

“Pffft! Ahahaha!” Suga turned to Daichi, shaking with laughter.

“STOP CHASING US! GET AWAY!” Kageyama yelled, running away from Nishinoya and Tanaka. Nishinoya was perched on Tanaka’s shoulders as they chased them around the court. 

“They’re eloping,” Ennoshita deadpanned. 

“OI! WE STILL HAVE PRACTICE!” Daichi yelled. 

“Watch out for the net!” Yamaguchi shouted.

Kageyama whipped his head around and his eyes widened in panic as he realized he was running too fast to stop. Dread filled his stomach and time seemed to slow as the net drew near. They were going to crash. He was going to drop Hinata. The image of Hinata collapsed and injured on the floor flashed through his mind.

“DUCK!” Hinata yelled suddenly, bursting through Kageyama’s thoughts.

He moved without thinking, responding to Hinata’s call instinctively. His right leg slid out in front and he ducked while pivoting under the net, his torso arched protectively over Hinata. He could feel the bottom of the net slide across his back and the wind ruffling his hair.

Kageyama stood victorious with Hinata in his arms uninjured. 

“Should we cheer?” Asahi asked nervously, looking at Daichi. 

“GUACK! UGH!” Nishinoya and Tanaka fell flat on their backs having been caught by the net.

“Definitely not,” Daichi answered flatly. 

“Ahaha that’s was amazing! You were really cool, Kageyama!” Hinata laughed, slapping Kageyama’s shoulder.

“You weren’t scared?” Kageyama grumbled, glaring down at him.

“Why would I be scared?” Hinata tilted his head in confusion. 

“You were scared earlier, dumbass!” Kageyama shouted in frustration.

“Oh that…” Hinata looked down and fiddled with his fingers, “I wasn’t scared…”

“Then what was it?” Kageyama asked.

“…I was embarrassed,” Hinata pouted, “Because you were so cool and it was all “fuwaaah!’ when you picked me up…”

“Oh,” Kageyama’s mind went blank and heat rushed to his cheeks.

“Are we ever going to start practice?” Ennoshita asked.

“Shh!” Suga hushed him, “They’re having a moment!”

“Um, you can put me down now,” Hinata mumbled.

“Right,” Kageyama leaned down to let Hinata go. 

As Kageyama stood back up, Hinata wondered if Kageyama’s face was always so far away. He wished he were taller, by even just a bit. If he were only a bit taller he’d be closer to Kageyama. It was unfair that Kageyama could be so cool. Especially when he was really a dork. But for some reason, he was always there when Hinata needed him.The team's cool black jacket suited him, Hinata thought idly.

“NOYA-SAN!” Tanaka shouted, kneeling over Nishinoya.

“Go on…without me…” Nishinoya said dramatically, his head lolling to the side. 

“Okay, that’s it,” Daichi rumbled, “IT’S TIME FOR PRACTICE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for deadpan Ennoshita ^_^


	3. Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that Kageyama imagines comes true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took a while to come up with a good ending (especially since the last chapter was kinda weak) but i feel good with this :)

Kageyama found himself staring at Hinata. Again. Although to be honest, he stared at Hinata a lot, usually because the idiot needed someone to watch over him in case he hurt himself. Only now Kageyama was noticing how much he stared. And now he was blushing. And now there was a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach that was incredibly distracting. 

His eyes were drawn to Hinata’s white t-shirt. It was Tsukishima’s fault for calling Hinata a blushing bride. And it was Tanaka and Nishinoya’s faults for going along with it. So it wasn’t Kageyama’s fault at all that now he couldn’t stop imagining things he shouldn’t be imagining. 

Things like sunlight streaming through stained glass windows and piano music playing in the background. Things like church pews and a long aisle decorated with flowers. Things like pulling away a veil to reveal Hinata’s burning eyes and how it would feel to slid his hands over that white fabric, over the pink skin underneath it. 

“Urgh, are you angry, Kageyama?” Hinata balked.

“Huh? Why would I be angry?” Kageyama snapped at him, his face turning red.

“Because you’ve been staring at me with your eyebrows all crossed,” Hinata replied, pushing down his own eyebrows with his fingers. 

Kageyama fought the urge to grab Hinata’s head and squeeze it. 

“I’m not angry!” He said instead, turning around and walking away.

“That’s a relief!” Hinata said happily, trotting to keep up beside him.

Practice was finished for the day and the team walked together to Coach Ukai’s store to get meat buns. As usual, Hinata tore into his right away, eating with messily. Kageyama absentmindedly reached over and wiped off the corner of Hinata’s mouth with his thumb. He’d already stuck it in his mouth and licked it off before he realized what he’d just done.  
He looked around and sure enough, the team had noticed.

“Husbands…” Tanaka and Nishinoya whispered together. 

“Oh shut up!” Kageyama snapped, “He had food on his face!”

“Oh we saw,” Tsukishima snickered. 

“Leave them alone,” Suga chastised, “I think we’ve all teased them enough today.”

“Yes, mom!” Nishinoya, Tanaka and Ennoshita chorused. 

“Hey!” Daichi looked at them sternly.

“Don’t talk back to your mother,” He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Suga swatted him across the arm. The team soon went their separate ways. Hinata and Kageyama walked in silence, their hands brushing as they walked.

“Does the teasing bother you, Kageyama?” Hinata asked suddenly, peeking up at him in nervous glances.

“Not really,” Kageyama muttered, shrugging, “Might as well get used to it, we’re going to be together for most of our lives after all.”

Kageyama balked at the red flush spreading across Hinata’s cheeks.

“I meant that as in we’re going to the top of the world together! In volleyball! Which will probably take a long time!” He stammered.

“I knew what you meant,” Hinata laughed, his hand ruffling the back of his head shyly, “It’s just that it kinda sounds like a proposal…I guess the teasing made me think of stupid things…”

Kageyama swallowed thickly.

“What if it is?” He said hoarsely. 

“Eh?” Hinata’s eyes widened. 

“NEVERMIND,” Kageyama turned away. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Hinata grabbed his arm before he could walk off.

“You can’t just say something like that and expect me to ignore it!” Hinata said crossly.  
“Say it properly!” Hinata demanded. His hands tightened around Kageyama’s arm.

Kageyama stood with his back to Hinata. Hinata gulped. Did he make Kageyama angry?

“Only if you say ‘yes’!” Kageyama suddenly shouted.

“Huh?”

“I’ll only say it if your answer is ‘yes’!” Kageyama repeated.

Hinata could see the tips of his ears grow red. 

“How can I say ‘yes’ if I don’t know what you’re asking me,” Hinata pouted. 

“If you say ‘yes’ I’ll toss for you for the rest of your life! We’ll go to the top of the world and be the only ones left standing on the court!” Kageyama turned around and Hinata felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Kageyama’s expression.

“If you say ‘yes’ I’ll make you feel invincible for the rest of our lives!” He declared. 

“How can I say no to that!?” Hinata exclaimed, his face matching Kageyama’s. 

“So it’s a ‘yes’ then?” Kageyama breathed. 

Hinata nodded.

Kageyama’s face was getting closer and closer. Almost as close as when Hinata was in his arms, Hinata thought to himself. Hinata’s hands were wrapped up in Kageyama’s jacket and he leaned up on his tiptoes. Kageyama’s strong arms held him against his chest.

“Hinata Shouyou, will you be with me for the rest of our lives?” Kageyama asked in a whisper. His lips hovered over Hinata’s and his dark eyes were half-lidded.

“Yes,” Hinata said softly, his eyes burning gold. 

The kiss was soft and sweet and warm and Kageyama wanted more. But with a strong reluctance he pulled back. Hinata followed him for a bit as he pulled back and then looked up at him with a confused look. Kageyama pulled his head against his chest and glared at the large shadow a little ways behind them.

“You guys can come out of hiding now!” He growled. 

“Ah…when did you notice?” Nishinoya asked sheepishly.

From behind him, out stepped the rest of the team. Even Daichi and Suga were with them, both looking ashamed. Tsukishima stood with Yamaguchi looking annoyingly amused.

“When’s the wedding?” Tsukishima grinned.

“Shut up!” Kageyama replied through gritted teeth, "I could hear your gasps of shock!"

“Ehehe…sorry?” Tanaka flashed a weak smile.

“EHH?” Hinata twisted away from Kageyama and ran behind him. He stuck his head out and paled at the sight of their teammates.

“You followed us?” He squawked.

“Sorry, Shouyou,” Nishinoya said weakly, “Our curiosity got the better of us…”

“We tried to stop them!” Asahi stammered.

Kageyama glared at them then shook his head and sighed. 

“I’ll forgive you just this once,” Kageyama grumbled, “Since I only realized how I felt because of your teasing.”

Wide grins broke out across Nishinoya and Tanaka’s faces and together they jumped onto the newly formed couple. 

“That’s right! It was because of us that you two found true love!” Tanaka bragged, slapping Kageyama on the back.

“Hey, Ryuu!” Nishinoya said excitedly, “This means not only are you Karasuno’s fiercest wing spiker, you’re also Karasuno’s fiercest wingman!”

“And Noya-san, you’re Karasuno’s Love Deity!” Tanaka added, “You’re our very own cupid!”

“Okay, okay, I think that’s enough for tonight,” Suga said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “It’s time to go home!”

“I’ll take these two idiots from here, Suga,” Ennoshita offered, smiling at them darkly.

“All yours, Ennoshita,” Suga replied cheerfully.

“Sorry for all the fuss,” Suga said to Kageyama and Hinata as the team started leaving.

“Congratulations, by the way,” He added with a sly wink. 

Suga turned and jogged to catch up with Asahi and Daichi, neatly sliding in between them and bumping against Daichi’s shoulder.

Hinata and Kageyama exchanged glances. 

“And they teased us about being like a married couple,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

“Um, Kageyama,” Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s sleeve, “We should get going too…”

“I don’t want to,” Kageyama frowned. He ducked and quickly stole a kiss. “If we keep walking we have to separate.”

“That’s not true,” Hinata laughed, “We have the rest of our lives together, right?”

Kageyama looked surprised and then a warm smile spread across his face. Hinata felt flustered as Kageyama leaned down and kissed him again. 

“Okay then,” Kageyama linked their hands together, “Let’s go.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My dearest, Shouyou, I’ll toss volleyballs for you every morning! We’ll be the only two left standing in the world!” Nishinoya said dramatically, kneeling before Tanaka

“Oh Tobio!” Tanaka croaned, “How can I say no? You’re so perfect and cool!”

“Marry me, Shouyou!” Nishinoya declared, standing up and grabbing Tanaka’s hand, “Marry me and I’ll make you feel invincible!”

“Yes, Tobio! Oh yes!” Tanaka threw himself into Nishinoya’s arms.

“I love you, Shouyou,” Nishinoya said in a deep voice. 

He wrapped his arms around Tanaka and dipped him. Without breaking character, Tanaka’s arm shot out to grab the table to steady himself.

“I love you too, Tobio!” Tanaka cried out passionately. 

“Are they friends of yours?” A member of Hinata’s family asked Ennoshita.

“Not at all,” Ennoshita replied flatly, “I have no idea who they are.”

Suga, Daichi and Asahi stood by the punch bowl, all three of them fiercely pretending not to see Tanaka and Nishinoya’s performance. 

“Stand in front of me please,” Asahi begged Suga and Daichi, “I’ve had at least five separate people mistake me for the minister!”

“At least they didn’t mistake you for a yakuza,” Daichi said cheerfully.

“It must be the suit,” Suga added, “I knew that style would look good on you.”

“You do have a knack for suits, Suga,” Daichi said warmly.

“Guys!” Asahi whined. 

A chill went up his back and he realized with horror that an old lady had made eye contact with him. She moved towards him through the crowd as if in slow motion, her lipsticked mouth opening widely.

“Oh, you must be the minister!” She exclaimed.

“You’ve got the wrong person!” Asahi squeaked, ducking behind Suga and Daichi. 

“Why, of course I don’t!” She pressed on, reaching for his hand.

“Grandma!” Kageyama appeared before them like a savior wearing a black tuxedo and a scowl.

“Grandma, I told you, the Minister is standing over there!” Kageyama said, pointing towards an old man standing by the altar. 

“Ehh?” Kageyama’s grandmother’s eyes widened and her hands tightened around Asahi’s wrist, “But can’t you have this one do the service instead? He’s much more handsome!”

“No, Grandma,” Kageyama sighed, “He's not a minister, he's one of my groomsmen.”

“Well at least introduce me to him then!” She replied.

“Grandma, this is Asahi Azumane!” Kageyama said irritably, “And this is Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi, we all played volleyball together in high school.”

“And is this, Asahi Azumane single?” Kageyama’s grandmother giggled. 

“Okay, Grandma, it’s time for you to greet the real minister now!” Kageyama said, ushering her away.

“See you later, Mr. Asahi Azumane!” She called over her shoulder.

Asahi waved back weakly, his face pale. 

“You, grave robber!” Daichi admonished playfully.

Suga laughed, punching Asahi’s shoulder lightly, “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Kageyama’s heart was racing. All this planning and there was still so much to do, so much that could go wrong and wreck it all at the last moment. He had finally managed to get his Grandma off of Asahi and now the photographer was late and he wasn’t sure if all the wedding favors Hinata had slaved over for the past two months had made it all safely to the reception venue. 

Kageyama splashed cool water on his face. 

“Oi, don’t go messing up your hair before the main event!” said a familiar petulant voice from behind him. 

Kageyama looked up at the mirror and saw Tsukishima leaning in the bathroom doorway. He looked taller than Kageyama remembered and his blond hair was longer and swept to the side in a purposely messy style. 

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama said in surprise, “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Tadashi made me,” Tsukishima replied coolly, “Anyways, come here, you messed up your bangs.”

“Don’t make it worse,” Kageyama grumbled.

"No promises," Tsukishima smirked.

Tsukishima pulled out a small container of hair wax and applied a small amount to his fingers. He skillfully styled Kageyama's hair.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Kageyama asked skeptically.

“I'm a hair stylist,” Tsukishima explained, “It was the only way to stop the atrocity of Tadashi trying to save money on haircuts.”

“I see,” Kageyama snorted.

“Laugh again and I’ll give you a Mohawk,” Tsukishima said testily. 

“Please don’t,” Kageyama grimaced.

“I’m done,” Tsukishima stepped back and studied his work, “Your hair doesn’t style very well, but this wax should hold it.”

Tsukishima tossed him the container of wax and walked out. Kageyama turned back to the mirror. His black hair had been loosely slicked back and to the side. It looked cool, Kageyama admitted begrudgingly. 

Things seemed to fall in place as if by magic. The photographer arrived and offered a discount for the hassle. His grandma was having fun talking with Hinata’s grandparents and the real minister. The reception venue called to confirm that the wedding favors had made it all intact. 

Kageyama stood by the altar, his hands clenched nervously together. Here was everything he’d imagined, the church pews filled with family and friends, the sun shinning through stained glass windows, a piano playing the wedding march in the background. 

And Hinata smiling widely in a white suit walking down the aisle towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Kageyama set the bouquet and Hinata spiked it at yamaguchi and Tsukishima blocked it and then Nishinoya saved it in the end. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
